Coldhearted?
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries need a place to rest for the night. What happens when one has to sleep outside? Sorry. I'm no good at summaries. IkexSoren oneshot.


Coldhearted? (one-shot)

Chibi Saku-chan

Warnings: Some spoilers, Yaoi fluff.

Pairing: IkexSoren

It was a cold out where the Greil Mercenaries were right now. Thought unfortunately the base was off limits for staying for the night. Right now they were trying to think of what to do because of the lack of shelter. Ike paced around in the snow trying to think of some ideas. The rest of the group was talking, playing in the snow, or just having fun for the meantime before they were given any orders. Everyone was just doing whatever except Soren, the tactician. He just stood there trying to help Ike think of their shelter problem. Then one of the traveling merchants, also probably the most annoying one, Aimee walked over to Ike. She tried to show off to the young commander by twirling some of her hair around her finger before speaking. "Ikey-poo we could go to an inn and I'll arrange everything." She said before winking at him. Ike just sighed and said, "Well… That's pretty much the only thing we can do. Alright troops! We're going to an inn for the night! Since we'll have to share rooms we'll be in the rooms with our tentmates from base." Everyone stood up and started to walk (well except the paladins, Pegasus knights, and Wyvern Riders.)

The Greil Mercenaries finally made it to an inn after about a half an hour or so of travel. Aimee told the person at the check in counter how many rooms they needed. She handed over the gold and rushed over to grab a hold of Ike's arm till he jerked it away. Meanwhile Soren was listening to a happily chattering Stefan. Soon after Stefan grabbed Soren's sleeve and tugged on it smiling. Ike looked over to see Soren and Stefan. _How can Soren take that! He never likes it when anyone tugs on his sleeve or arm like that! _Ike slowly found himself jealous but not wanting to admit it. Instead of looking for his room he just wandered around the inn for a while. There he saw Soren standing outside looking at the stars. The mage didn't seemed fazed by the cold at all. Ike just stared for a moment till someone called for him. "Ike! We're having that meeting about Daein movements again!" Titania called out. Ike just nodded and snuck one glance at Soren before he head inside. _Why do I find myself keep looking at him! Everytime I do my heart starts to pound, my stomach does flips and my face gets hot? _Ike started thinking more about Soren and a light shade of pink tainted his cheeks. The young commander entered the room.

As Ike entered the room Princess Elincia looked at him. She noticed that his face looked a bit flushed and he started staring at the ground. "Lord Ike? Are you alright? Your face looks flushed." Elincia looked at him with worry all over her face. Ike looked back and just said, "Oh I'll be fine! Don't worry about me." He rubbed the back of his head and gave off a smile. Titania also noticed the strange behavior of Ike but decided to ignore it. Titania started off, "Alright. Daein seems to know our every move though in all our battles we've been victorious. Commander Ike should we go for an all out attack on the Daein capital? Ike? Hello?" Ike was just in his own little daydream. His sight fazed. "Ike!" Ike snapped out of his daydream and looked at Titania. He sighed and asked, "Look Titania could you go through that again?" This time Titania sighed and said, "Sure Should we go for an all out attack on Daein's capital?" "It depends on the number of men." Ike replied. "Well Soren believes there's a great amount of men at the capital. If we try to seize it Daein will lose a great number of men." Titania noted. Ike nodded. "Alright. We'll go for an all out attack in let's say two days. We need to prepare ourselves." Titania nodded and left the room to let all the others know. Elincia looked back at Ike. "Lord Ike? Are you sure you're alright.?" Ike looked back at the princess. "Yeah I'm fine." Ike left the room and Elincia followed only to go a different way to find Mist.

Ike went back outside to find Soren still looking at the stars by a tree. The mage just looked so peaceful right now. Then there was another rustling noise. Ike his himself behind a shrub. He looked to see Stefan. _Him again! _Ike thought. "You know some things, that first off he'll never like you the same." Soren looked at Stefan, "What's it to you?" Stefan, "Also I'm offering you something. You could come with me to the desert. You could meet others like you and me." Soren looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. The Greil Mercenaries are my home." Stefan shrugged, "Still… You can always come when you want. You'll be protected and meet others like you." The swordsmaster walked away from the mage and inside the inn.

Ike got out of his hiding spot and headed inside gloomy. _So he likes someone else. This stinks. I tried to help him too. I didn't even lift a finger to help him before. _The commander thought depressed. He walked inside leaving Soren alone. As soon as he walked in Aimee came right in his face. "Ikey-poo! I'll show you to your room!" Aimee yelled gleefully. She took his arm and dragged her to his room. The room seemed bigger than the others with a large bed. Aimee smiled. "I made sure you got the biggest room!" She said proud. Then Oscar and Rolf came up to him, "Ike! There's not enough beds!" Rolf yelled worried. Oscar nodded. "It appears that we can't rent any other rooms either. All the other rooms are being used." Then Soren came inside. "I over heard your conversation. There aren't enough beds. Don't worry I'll sleep outside." The mage said. And with that Soren headed outside. "W-Wait Soren!" Ike called out. Aimee looked at Ike and then left with a snort, "Whatever. What a weird kid." Ike glared at Aimee. Oscar then told Ike reassuringly, "Don't worry. Soren will be fine. He's one of the best mages you can get." Rolf nodded and headed down the hallway to where he shared a room with his two brothers. Ike sighed. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He thought about the conversation Soren and Stefan had outside. Their conversation played in his head over and over again. Ike then thought who Soren liked. _I wonder if it's Zihark. Stefan did say it was a guy. Or maybe Oscar. Kieran? Nah. A bit too cocky. Rhys? Rolf? Shinon? Gatrie? Nah, He's too much of a ladies man. Volke? Sothe? Reyson? Janaff? Ulki? Arggh! This is making my brain hurt!_ "I should go to sleep." Ike tossed and turned in the middle of the night. He couldn't get his mind off Soren being outside alone. He got up with sweat on his face. Ike calmed down and headed out the door. As he headed outside he saw Soren sitting next to a tree sleeping. The commander noticed him shivering. Ike thought on what to do.

He walked up to Soren and saw also he wasn't sleeping well. Ike kneeled down to Soren's level and leaned in. The mage gasped a bit in his sleep which caused Ike to fall back and blush. The commander put his hand on Soren's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Soren, Soren wake up." The mage looked up at Ike with his eyes half lidded. Ike blushed again. Soren looked at him and asked, "Ike? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ike looked at him, "Well I would but I've been worried about you being outside when it's cold. I wonder if Aimee did this on purpose." Ike cringed at the thought of Aimee. Soren gave off a sad small smile, "It's okay Ike. I'm just not like you guys. That's why she did it." Ike looked at him with his eyes intense, " So! I don't care that you're different! You're my friend! That means you're important to me and my friends don't sleep outside!" Soren blushed at bit and looked away from Ike.

Ike smiled at Soren's cute expression. Then Ike got an idea, a good idea to get Soren. The commander smirked at the thought of his idea. Soren still wasn't looking at him. Ike grasped Soren's chin and turned him around so the mage would face him. Soren blushed even brighter than he did before. The commander moved in slowly. Soren's held his breath. Ike gave him a sweet kiss before pulling away. "Soren please. I'm worried please come inside. You can sleep on my bed." Ike said pleading. "B-But commander where will you sleep! I won't allow you to sleep outside!" Soren exclaimed. Ike carried Soren bridal style to his room. Ike ignored Soren's protests and dropped him on his bed. Ike loomed over Soren again and purred, "Oh I'm not going to be sleeping outside. I'm gonna sleep right here." Soren blushed as Ike put his arm around the mage's waist and went under the bed covers. The commander snuggled into Soren so tight the mage almost couldn't breathe.

Ike smirked at the reaction and kissed him. With more passion. He opened his mouth and licked Soren's bottom lip. The mage gasped and Ike's tongue explored his mouth. Soren's grip on Ike's arms loosened as he was running out of oxygen. Ike took the hint and broke the kiss. Soren panted a bit before blushing. Ike smiled and snuggled him again. "I love you Soren." Ike said. Soren looked at him with wide eyes and leaned in slowly to Ike's touch. The mage responded back shyly, "I-I love you too Ike." The two fell asleep with the mage in Ike's arms.

Owari..

That was my first IkexSoren fic. It was hard thinking of something.


End file.
